


Packaged Away, Packaged One Way

by sweepingdonut



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Decisions, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, bad everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Some gifts were better left unsent.





	Packaged Away, Packaged One Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



He opened the package with more than a little bit of trepidation.....


End file.
